


Workplace etiquette

by nymphori



Series: 1001 ways to be romantic [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphori/pseuds/nymphori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>10-1:</b> silly surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace etiquette

“Do you think it’ll work?” Koutarou asks. He doesn’t care about the strange looks he’s getting, for the only one dressed casually in a whole building full of suited individuals. He does however care if it will work. If it’s just going to make him look like an idiot then he doesn’t want to bother.

“If he said you guys were friends after the ridiculous balloon fiasco then it should work. Balloons can be your thing.”

“Our thing?”

“Yeah, like in the movies people always have a thing. Like a word or a toy. I know some people have wrapping paper and some might have an inside joke. You guys will have balloons.”

“That sounds cool!”

“It is cool.” Kuroo assures him.

“Akaashi and I have a cool thing.” Koutarou pauses, thinks. “What’s our thing?”

“We don’t need one.” Kuroo is quick to reply. “People only have things when they need something to cling to, we’re beyond that.”

“I wish we had a thing.”

“Me too.”

“A cool thing.”

“Bokuto, it’s ours. Of course it would be cool.”

Koutarou smiles, and puts the conversation aside for now. He still wants a thing with Kuroo, maybe he can think of something that will become their thing or find something that always has been their thing - but they just never noticed. He can’t have a thing with his new friend and not his boyfriend because that just sounds ridiculous, unless things are only for friends? He’ll come back to it later, he’ll ask Kuroo what the movies he was talking about are and maybe they can watch them together and find a thing.

Maybe their thing is not having a thing?

 

 

Back to the task at hand, Koutarou waits. Watches and waits with the string in his hand and Kuroo’s breath on his neck. It’s distracting, but nothing that he isn’t used to. “It’s cool right?”

“It’s cool.” Koutarou can hear the sigh as he’s reassured for the hundredth time, but he just wants to make sure, really sure.

“Akaashi isn’t going to hate me right? We only just became friends.”

“He will think it’s endearing.”

“What?”

“Or charming, he’s easily charmed.”

“Did you charm him?”

Koutarou doesn’t have to turn around to picture the look on Kuroo’s face, he can already feel the hand coming up to cover his heart. “Of course I did! I’m a very charming person.”

“You don’t have to tell me, I believe you.”

Koutarou believes it for then, because at the moment Akaashi looks anything but charmed. He’s frowning at the computer screen in front of him, creases forming over the bridge of his nose. This is why Koutarou is scared, if Akaashi is busy and frustrated then he probably doesn’t have time to leave his work.

“I gave him tulips.”

“Oh!” Koutarou has to use his spare hand to cover his mouth to stop the shout from escaping further. It makes him lose his balance and he crashes into Kuroo behind him. Koutarou doesn’t move to get back up, doesn’t check to see if anyone is looking their way, doesn’t check to see if Akaashi has seen them, just continues talking from Kuroo’s stomach. “Did you say ‘can you help me with my garden? I want to put my tulips and your tulips together’!” 

“I hate you.” Is Kuroo’s answer.

“Why?” He whines loudly, forgetting momentarily the need for stealth on their mission.

“I think that’s better than what I said.”

“It’s because I’m a genius.”

“You’re definitely something.” Kuroo mutters. Koutarou knows it wasn’t for him to hear, knows better that it actually was and is meant to rile him up. He has other plans for the day though. He refrains from taking the bite offered, and instead digs a hand into Kuroo’s stomach to push himself up. Finding joy in the rush of air that Kuroo lets out at the action.

“Ah!” Koutarou cries, making sure to keep his voice low. “He’s gone. How long has he been gone for?”

“I don’t know, I was too far gone for you.”

“This is not the time Kuroo, it’s an emergency! What if he comes back soon?”

“It doesn’t matter when he’s going to come back. The truth is that if you wait, you lose time where he’s going to be gone and get closer to him coming back. If he sees you then it only ruins the surprise a little bit he’ll still be surprised to see you.”

“Okay then.” Koutarou prepares himself, and holds the string tighter in his hand. “I’m ready to go, give me a hug.”

“When you get back.”

“For good luck?”

“You’re wasting time.” Kuroo’s right, but that doesn’t mean that Koutarou isn’t a little upset for the dismissal. 

No time to waste. 

He holds the string tight in his hand and takes one last look around to check that Akaashi is still gone. He is, so Koutarou stands up, and as nonchalantly as he thinks it is possible to be with nine balloons floating above his head, walks up to Akaashi desk and ties the string in his hand to the handle of his desk drawers. Perfect.

The first part of the mission is complete.

The second part, if he includes actually getting the balloons.

The second part of the mission is complete.

All of his effort to not look suspicious goes out the window at it’s completion and he runs back to Kuroo and the one floating balloon that Koutarou had left in his care.

“You did it!” Kuroo cheers.

“I did it!” Koutarou cheers back, not slowing down and crashing into Kuroo. They both topple to the floor, Kuroo knocked back from his delicate crouch, and they slide a little from the force of Koutarou’s momentum. “Now we just have to wait for Akaashi to come back!” Koutarou leans down to nuzzle into Kuroo’s shoulder for a moment before sitting back up. “Pass me the last one and I’ll tie the note to it.” Koutarou turns back to face the mass of desks across the floor. Intent on knowing the exact moment that Akaashi returns so that he can see if he’s surprised.

He feels Kuroo sit up behind him, and then hears Kuroo pat down his pockets. “I- Uh-” The patting noise continues, and it almost sounds like Kuroo has lost his phone in their energetic hug. He turns around, and it’s not Kuroo’s phone that is lost. Koutarou knows because he can see the lost item bouncing along the ceiling, steadily making it’s way towards the one window that appears to be open.

“I may have lost the balloon.” Kuroo says, now that he’s been caught.

“It’s not lost, it’s right there.” Koutarou points over Kuroo’s shoulder and Kuroo’s eyes turn to follow.

“That’s good then.”

This time it’s Kuroo who doesn’t care for their attempt at subtlety. He stands up to his full height and rushes for the window. He manages to close it just as the balloon bounces up against the glass. “Yes!” Kuroo cheers for himself and holds up his hand. Koutarou is nowhere near him, so Kuroo is left hanging until a lady walking past lifts up her own hand. Kuroo slaps at her palm and Koutarou watches as something falls from her hand. A phone, she had been reaching for a phone and Kuroo had accidentally slapped it away.

Koutarou bites down on his bottom lip and stuffs a hand to his mouth as well. The other is holding his stomach, which aches from his attempt not to burst into a booming laugh. Kuroo’s face looks amazing, and it’s a blazing red as Koutarou sees him bend down to pick up the fallen phone, the lady’s heels _tap tap tapping_ on the floor angrily as she waits. When Kuroo stands up again she snatches the phone from Kuroo’s hands and stalks off.

Koutarou loves that he has managed to be in this city, in this building, on this floor, on this day, at this moment, in order to bear witness to Kuroo slowly undoing all his hard work of being the _mysterious office hunk_ \- Kuroo’s own words. In the span of only a few seconds he’s gone from chasing down a balloon to slapping a phone away, and only a few people might have seen it all, but Koutarou thinks that if the gossip in offices works the same trail that he’s used to then soon everyone will see the light on Kuroo’s real character.

What a day! He’s glad he came.

The moment of shock passes off of Kuroo’s face, and he reaches up to grasp the string of the balloon.

It’s too high.

Kuroo jumps, and Koutarou knows that Kuroo has an impressive jump, but all he manages to do is brush along the edge of the string. Two more jumps don’t help him get any closer to pulling down the balloon.

Koutarou looks around, still no Akaashi, he is about to offer Kuroo his help when someone else steps up to do just that. Kuroo crouches down and the guy fits his knees on top of Kuroo’s shoulders, and grips into his hair as Kuroo stands up once more. Koutarou could have done that, should have done that. He turns away from watching, and goes back to waiting for Akaashi.

Kuroo and Akaashi arrive at the same time. Kuroo at his shoulder with the last balloon tucked tightly against his chest, and Akaashi approaching his desk with a small degree of caution. 

“Hold onto it while I tie this on.” Koutarou says, absently pulling a piece of paper out from his pocket. He rolls it up and fits the string around it, finally manages to pull it into a taut knot, all while keeping one eye on Akaashi.

He has to love Akaashi’s coworkers. All those eyes on him and Kuroo while they had been setting this up, but now that Akaashi is here and looking around the room for suspects, and even questioningly at the man at the desk next to his and nobody offers up their name or location. Some of them do offer up the most innocent expressions that even Koutarou has ever seen; looks that make even him not believe they really saw what happened. He does know better though, and clearly those people should have been actors and not government workers. 

Akaashi sits down, slowly, and Koutarou waits until he’s looking at something else. After a couple of minutes the lines form once more between Akaashi’s eyes and Koutarou knows that he is back to being frustrated at whatever is on his screen. That, or it’s just the way his face looks when he concentrates.

He pulls the balloon from Kuroo’s chest, and holds the note tightly in his hands as well. This will be like earlier. There is no such thing as a perfect time to throw. If he waits too late then Akaashi might spot them. It’s always going to be a possibility that Akaashi looks up right as Koutarou throws, and waiting is not going to change that.

He takes a deep breath, and then another.

“You’ve got this.” Kuroo whispers into his ear behind him.

 _You’ve got this_. Koutarou repeats in his mind. Followed by _three, two, one_.

He brings his arm back, and feels Kuroo dodge the movement, _oops_. He throws forward with all his might, the balloon and note both released from his grasp, and then watches as they spring only a couple of metres forward. He has to admit, he thought he was stronger than that. Kuroo is breathing fast and loud in his ear and Koutarou knows that he is laughing. Koutarou is left to wonder if he can run out and get the balloon before Akaashi notices. Left to wonder if he can grab it and leave Akaashi with only the bouquet tied to his desk, wondering who it was that left them for him…

Koutarou just wants to leave and pretend none of this ever happened.

Then he watches in wonder, as the balloon, hovering a metre off the floor thanks to the note tied at it’s base, skips across the floor. Another second passes, and then it moves again.

Akaashi’s coworkers, claiming innocence over the delivery of the original balloons, are kicking this one across the floor to Akaashi’s desk.

Maybe next time he’s invited to a work function he will have to attend, if only to thank all these strangers for doing this thing for him. Akaashi is going to be his new best friend, but all of these people are now his friends too. He’ll have to find a _thing_ to have with them, it can’t be balloons because that’s Akaashi’s thing. Maybe football or something because they all seem to be really good at kicking the balloon across the floor, which even with all of his strength he couldn’t move very far.

Koutarou holds his breath for the last kick.

The balloon hits Akaashi just above his hips where he sits. Akaashi looks up at the touch, notices the balloon and looks around the office again. Once more everyone looks to be deeply engaged in their work and only one person, sitting behind Akaashi and therefore away from his suspicious eyes, is watching for Akaashi’s reaction.

Koutarou lets out a breath he doesn't even remember holding when Akaashi notices the note. He picks it up, unties it, and casts one last searching glance around the room before unrolling it.

Akaashi’s face softens when he reads the note, and Koutarou hopes that his signature on the note is enough to let Akaashi know who sent it. Hopefully he hasn’t made any other best friends recently.

Akaashi folds the note up and turns back to his computer, tapping away at something.

It was a flop, a bust.

Nothing.

Akaashi didn’t want to go to lunch with them.

 _Bzzt_.

Koutarou doesn’t bother pulling out his phone, just sinks backwards into Kuroo who sinks back as well. Koutarou sits in his lap and Kuroo wraps his arms around Koutarou’s chest and neither of them care that they are in the middle of the workplace. Koutarou’s heart is broken, Akaashi hates him, the plan failed. Balloon’s are not their thing any more, balloons are now just a reminder of what could have been. Koutarou will have to go back to conferences where his only friends are people at least thirty years older than him.

 _Bzzt_.

He still ignores it, but Kuroo reaches a hand down and Koutarou shifts in his lap. 

“It’s from Akaashi.” Is all Kuroo has to say before Koutarou is snatching the phone back. 

Koutarou had forgotten that he had set Akaashi up that way. Set his contact details up to buzz, so that emails from his new best friend are registered as important. There are two notifications, both from Akaashi. Koutarou can only read the subject line for them on his screen, but seeing the word _balloon_ makes him happy. Akaashi did know, Akaashi thought of him when he saw the words _new best friend_ scrawled as a signature at the bottom of a lunch invitation.

New best friend. Koutarou has a new best friend and this response to his note means that the feeling is reciprocated.

 

 

            from _: akaashi.keiji@conservation.gov.jp_  
subject _: Balloons at my desk_  
message _: Bokuto-san,_  
_Was asking me to lunch with balloons really the best way to go about doing so? I appreciate_ _the gesture, and_  
                                                            would love to have lunch with you, but maybe next time you could invite _me in a manner that is better suited_  
                                                            to the workplace.  
_Akaashi Keiji._

 

 

            from _: akaashi.keiji@conservation.gov.jp_  
            subject _: Balloons at my desk_  
            message _: Bokuto-san,_  
_If you are not the one who sent balloons to my desk to invite me to lunch please disregard my_ _previous_  
                                                            email.  
_Akaashi Keiji._   

 

 

Koutarou should reply to the email, but he’s too excited. Akaashi not only agreed to go to lunch with him, but is already talking about invitations to future lunches. Akaashi is his favourite best friend.

“Wow, he said yes. I told you he wouldn’t hate you!”

Akaashi is his _one_ of his favourite best friends.

“Akaashi!” Koutarou jumps to his feet and rushes over to the desk. “Are you hungry? Let’s go to lunch _now_!”

Akaashi turns slowly to look at him, as if he had known all along that Koutarou must have been around somewhere. Surprisingly, he doesn’t flinch at the noise even as all those around him do.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Yes!” Koutarou answers, not caring to keep his voice down. He’s been quiet for enough of the morning already in order to set up the surprise lunch invitation, all of his patience and silence has worn out.

“Please keep your voice down this is a work environment.” The happiness is still bubbling in his chest even as his shoulders slump a little. “There is still forty five minutes until lunch if you can find something to keep yourself occupied until then I will send you another message when I have finished up my work for the morning.”

“Okay Akaashi! I’ll see you later!”


End file.
